A Dustland Fairytale
by writersblock242
Summary: Fairytale endings will forever happen for the perfect, the rich, and the beautiful. Fairytale endings just never happen for people from the wrong side of town-people like Johnny Cade.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- The characters you recognize are not mine, but S.E. Hinton's, those you do not recognize are mine.

* * *

"Johnnycakes!" Two-Bit came up behind the younger boy and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Two-Bit," Johnny said, fixing his hair and trying to get his bangs to move away from his eyes.

"Did I tell you what I'm going to do in Ms. Eckert's class?" Two-Bit asked excitedly.

"No," Johnny replied. Two-Bit's excitement wasn't all that exciting, especially since Johnny hadn't slept more than an hour the night before.

"Well, you'll just have to find out." Two-Bit mimed locking his mouth shut with a key.

"If it involves me, I don't want to know. I'm already failing her class as it is. At this rate, I'll have to take tenth grade again next year," Johnny mumbled.

"Following in my footsteps, Johnnycake? Good for you! I always knew we'd be in school together forever!" Two-Bit put his fists under his chin and failed at attempting a dreamy face.

"If I end up like you I'll jump into the Arkansas river," Johnny said with a smile, waiting for Two-Bit's response.

"Hey! Acting like me, now you're acting like Dally. Gonna have a career on Broadway, John?" Two-Bit replied.

"Nah, I'm going to be the next Frankie Avalon." Johnny looked at Two-Bit seriously before laughing.

"If you say so," Two-Bit said through laughter as the bus pulled into the stop.

To Johnny, the bus looked different. He wondered why as he placed his fare in the box. It usually had the same people sitting in the same spots. Johnny finally noticed the difference. A girl with light brown hair was sitting where Mrs. Henderson usually sat, while Mrs. Henderson was a row back.

"Hey, wake up." Two-Bit snapped his fingers in front of Johnny's face so he would pay attention and follow him to where they usually sat.

"Hey, Two-Bit? Do you know who she is?" Johnny said, discretely nodding to the girl in front of them.

"Nope." Two-Bit stopped and a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Hey!" Two-Bit yelled to her.

"Don't do that!" Johnny said, trying to make Two-Bit shut up. Luckily she didn't hear him.

"Why? I want to know who she is." Two-Bit paused and smiled with realization. "You like her!"

"You're off your rocker. I don't even know who she is." Johnny slumped into his seat and once again went quiet. Johnny couldn't help but look at the new girl.

XXX

Johnny was the first off the bus that day. He decided it would be best to hurry to his locker before any of the people next to him got there. Hands in his pockets, Johnny trudged quickly through the school yard until he made it through the doors of the school to his locker.

"Hey, grease." A smiling dark-haired Soc and a few friends crowded around Johnny and slammed his locker shut.

They waited a moment for Johnny to respond, but he kept his mouth shut tight.

"Why aren't you talking to me...Come on, don't be rude." The Soc pushed Johnny against the lockers and raised his fist.

"Excuse me." The girl from the bus said to the dark-haired Soc. He ignored her and punched Johnny in the stomach. "He-hey! Hey, stop it!" She grabbed the Soc's shoulder in an attempt to pull him away from Johnny, but he didn't like that. The Soc turned around like a bat out of hell and grabbed her wrists. She was paralyzed with fear as he slammed her against the locker.

"Don't worry about him, honey." His laughing echoed in both Johnny and Rebecca's minds as he and his friends walked away.

"Hey, thanks," Johnny rubbed his stomach where he was punched and turned to look at her. When he saw her he stopped cold. She was sitting on the floor, huddled up, clutching her wrists. "Hey, what's the matter?" She tried to respond but she was crying too hard. "Here, uh, come with me." _I need to get her out of this hallway. I can just imagine what people're gonna say to her, _Johnny thought.

Johnny pulled her up by her hand, careful not to touch her wrist. When she got up, she let go of Johnny's hand right away. He led her out onto the steps of the school. "Did he hurt you?" Johnny asked sitting down.

"No." She sniffed. "He scared me is all." She wiped her eyes on her sweater and tried to smile. "I'm Rebecca Davey, by the way."

"My name is Johnny Cade." Johnny awkwardly paused, trying to think of a segway. "Are y-you ok? You had me real scared."

"I'm fine." Rebecca bit her lip. "Hey, um, Johnny?"

"Yeah?" Johnny tried to look her in the eye, but she kept looking away.

"Why are you being so nice? I mean, you just met me," Rebecca asked.

"You saved me from adding more scars to my face." Johnny pointed out a couple subtle scars around his face. Rebecca shuddered when Johnny pointed out a recent one on his jaw line.

"Where did you get that?" Rebecca asked shocked.

"Oh, um, I fell." Johnny looked down so his bangs would fall in front of his face to hide his lying eyes.

In an attempt to change the subject Johnny said, "Come on. Let's go inside. You don't want to be late for your first day, now do you?"

"Thank you, Johnny," Rebecca said shyly.

"Anytime." Rebecca waved and hurried off to where ever she had to go. That was one face Johnny wanted to see again.

Johnny walked slowly to his locker, taking his time pulling out books when suddenly, like the first time, his locker slammed shut.

"Hey, Johnnycake." Steve slid in front of Johnny's locker. He had a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hey, Steve." Johnny attempted to push past Steve, but he wouldn't budge.

"So, what's her name?" Steve asked casually.

"Who?" Johnny asked knowing full well what Steve meant.

"The broad you were so cozy with on the steps." Steve's grin got bigger.

"Oh. Rebecca." The younger boy paused. "Don't even start; Two-Bit was bugging me earlier."

"So you were with her earlier, huh? Is she your girlfriend?" Steve asked in a mocking tone.

"No," Johnny mumbled.

"Sure…" Steve said sarcastically.

"I barely even know her!" The bell rang and both boys were going to be late.

"Ok, I believe you." Steve turned to walk away. He suddenly turned back and said, "Lover boy." Steve then started down the hall in a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'd like to take this part of this page to thank Aerodynamics: my beta, my buddy, and the coolest person ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders and Gene Chandler sings Duke of Earl.

* * *

"For the love of God," Johnny mumbled to himself when he got out of his last class before lunch. He was graced with the site of Two-Bit and Steve talking to a very uncomfortable looking Rebecca. Johnny hurriedly shoved maneuvered through the people to get over to them.

"Johnnycake!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Hey, guys." Johnny nervously shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, Johnny, we were just inviting your new friend to come eat lunch with us." Steve had a grin on his face that made Johnny understand why Pony disliked him.

"What did she say?" Johnny asked, knowing that they probably just asked her and were going to drag her with them no matter what.

"I didn't say anything, but, yes, I'll go," Rebecca said softly. Rebecca gave a small, shy smile to Johnny and they started to head out the door; she never left his side.

"Baby!" A pixie like girl also known as Evie ran over and jumped onto Steve. Unfortunately for Steve, this was very normal.

"Hey, doll face," Steve said and gave her a peck on the lips. Not far behind was Two-Bit's girlfriend-ish… sometimes…thing, Kathy.

"Hi," Kathy said air-headedly, popping her gum loudly.

"Jenn—Kathy! Yeah, Kathy. Hey, baby." Two-Bit swung his arm around his girl and suddenly everything got awkward for the partner-less two.

"Oh, Evie, hon, I'd like to introduce you to Rebecca, Johnny's new '_friend_.' She's new here." Steve tried to stop his laughter because it was apparent that Johnny was not pleased with his taunting.

"Lay off," Johnny insisted. He turned and gave an apologetic look to Rebecca who looked ready to run at any moment.

"Yeah, lay off, buddy. Can't you see you're embarrassing the kid?" Steve's face was still red from the laughing, and he was only partly serious.

"Well fine." Two-Bit crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

XXX

"Cause I'm the Duke of Earl! So, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah and…" Two-Bit's _lovely_ singing was interrupted when Steve shut off the radio. "Hey!"

"It's my car; I can do what I want." Steve leaned in front of the open window so Two-Bit couldn't turn the radio back on.

"He's just jealous of my gorgeous voice. Ain't my voice wonderful, sugar?" Two-Bit kissed Kathy's cheek which made her giggle.

"Yes Two-Bit, your voice is so wonderful. You don't understand how jealous I am." Steve rolled his eyes then took a swig of his root beer.

"So, Rebecca, was it? Where ya from?" Evie asked between bites of her chips.

"I just moved here from North Carolina." There was a pause. "To help my grandmother."

"So your granny is the only one you know here? Well, I'll make it my job to introduce you to the people of Tulsa. How 'bout you come over? Me and my cousin, Sandy, are doing nails at my house after school, you should come."

"Oh, I don't know…" Rebecca turned and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Come on! We can bake cookies, too. No one can resist Sandy's cookies. Please!" Evie pleaded. She used her signature puppy-dog eyes. They never worked, but she used them anyway.

"My parents are expecting me home, and I don't know my telephone number yet, and…" Rebecca attempted to discourage any more pestering from Evie, but failed.

"We'll figure something out…" Evie started. "Shoot, I have to get to my locker. See, it's on the other side of the school from here, and my next class. Stevie, will you come with me?" Evie looked up at her boyfriend and batted her eyelashes, knowing that she would get her way.

"Alright." Steve sighed, if he had said no, it would've been hell for him.

"Hey, Kathy…" Evie stopped when she saw Kathy's face glued to Two-Bit's. She didn't bother completing her sentence. "Well, Stevie and I are going to go. Bye, kiddies! Have fun."

"Bye, Johnny. Bye, Rebecca." When Evie was looking forward, Steve turned around and mouthed, _help!_

"Oh, I have to get to class; I don't know how long it will take me to get there…wherever it is. Bye, Johnny. Thanks for letting me eat with you and your friends." Rebecca gave a quick, awkward smile, waved, and went off in the direction of her locker.

"Bye," Johnny said, but she was already out of ear shot.

"Aw, wasn't that just so darn cute!" Two-Bit said, which resulted in yet another giggle from Kathy.

"Shut your trap." Johnny shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away.

"I'm just saying that you two are cute, that's all," Two-Bit defended.

"Cute? I am not cute. Puppies are cute. I ain't a dang puppy_!_" Well, that was one way to piss the kid off. Two-Bit grinned, clearly not taking him seriously.

"Well, you're gonna have to get going. You'll be late." Two-Bit waved his hand in dismissal, which earned him an unpleasant hand gesture from Johnny. "Johnny Cade!" Two-Bit exclaimed in over-dramatized shock. This did not phase Johnny one bit, and he started on the journey to his locker.

XXX

The gymnasium was loud as always. Even louder since it was filled with competitive students hurling dodge balls at one another. Johnny sat on the bleachers, barely getting away with the note that was obviously not written by his mother, watching the brutal game; the Socy team was obviously winning. At that moment, a dodge ball rolled to Johnny's feet, and he looked at it for a moment, pondering what to do with it. Then, Johnny picked the ball up and threw it as hard as he possibly could into a clump of Socs, hitting the black-haired one right in the nose. When the Soc noticed who threw it, he looked as pissed as hell, giving a dirty look to Johnny. Johnny felt a bit bad, but had to chuckle to himself a little.

"That is Bob Sheldon. You just gave _Bob Sheldon_ a bloody nose," some small kid said to Johnny.

Johnny looked at the kid with a confused face.

"He is _Bob Sheldon_," the kid repeated.

"Yeah, so what?" Johnny asked.

"You are dead. I think you just signed your death sentence," the kid said with the same look of horror on his face.

Johnny tried to make it look like he didn't care, but he was scared, even if it was only a little bit. He looked over at Bob Sheldon. He had this look on his face that was so full of hate; he'd never seen anything like that before. Sure, he'd seen Dallas Winston madder than hell, but Bob had a different kind of hate. Johnny couldn't really point out the exact difference, but it was very clear.

"Hey, grease. How _dare_ you? Don't you know that I actually have to go places and not look like I was just mugged? God, I have a dinner party to go to. Now I have to make up some accident so I don't look like I got clocked!" Johnny was shoved into the bleachers and was now looking straight up into Bob's dark eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hold it!" Coach Michelson put his hand on Bob's shoulder and said, "Mr. Sheldon, don't get yourself into trouble, alright?"

"Yes, sir," Bob answered obediently, but shot Johnny an evil glare.

"You, Mr.…"

"Cade."

"Don't you start anything else in my gym again, you hear me?" Coach said in a strict, angry tone. Nothing like how he talked to Bob. Before Johnny could answer, the coach blew the whistle for everyone to go change.

"I am going to break every single bone in your body, grease." Bob gave Johnny another good shove, but that time he was planted firmly on the ground. "I hate greasers, David. They are too stupid to even think." Bob started ranting to a buddy of his.

XXX

As the final bell rang, Johnny left the classroom as quickly as possible to get home as fast as possible. After the third time at failing to open his locker, he threw his hands down in defeat. "Damn it!" he cried, frustrated.

"Johnny?" a soft voice asked from behind.

"Oh, Rebecca, hi." Johnny was a bit embarrassed about cussing in front of a girl. Well, a girl like Rebecca. "Hey, I'm sorry about my buddies. They're all off their rockers."

"Oh, well, I'm sure they must be ok…"

"Hey, come on!" Evie yelled.

"That would be me cue to follow her," Rebecca sighed shyly.

"Yeah, sure, ok," Johnny managed to get out.

"Good-bye!" Rebecca got out before Evie dragged her out the door.

"Well, well, well." A voice from behind said which made Johnny jump, and that triggered the laughter of Two-Bit and Steve. Johnny could have sworn that the voice belonged to Bob Sheldon, but was apparently only Two-Bit.

"So, my girlfriend, your girlfriend and Soda's girlfriend are all making cookies. Isn't that swell?" Steve said.

"Why isn't my girl invited?" Two-Bit interrupted.

"She's too stupid; she'd probably burn the fucking kitchen down," Steve told him.

"Hey!" Two-Bit countered.

"I'm sorry, man, but she is an idiot," Johnny added.

"Fine, y'all win, but you have to admit her rack is fantastic." Steve nodded, but Johnny's ears just got a bright shade of red.

"He is just so little and cute!" Two-Bit said through a light chuckle.

"You know what? Shut it."

* * *

**Author's note**: I'd like to thank Aerodynamics for beta-ing for me! You're the best!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- The characters you recognize are not mine, but S.E. Hinton's, those you do not recognize are mine.

Author's note-Thank you endlessly to theperfectimperfection for being amazing and for not being annoyed when I bugged her two hundred plus times about this chapter.

This chapter is being posted as part of "Good Fic Day," an effort to raise the quality of writing here. We hope to encourage more writers to improve the quality of their own fan fiction - spell check, grammar check, keep the gang in character, outline, plot and don't use Mary Sues. Good fan fiction requires effort, and we would like to encourage other writers to rise to the challenge of producing better fan fiction, not only for our readers, but for S.E. Hinton, who created the wonderful book we are trying to honor.

* * *

"Hey, Johnny, I gotta work. You want me to drop you off at the Curtis place or do you want to hang out at the DX?" Steve asked as he started his car.

"I'll hang around with y'all. Pony has track so, I don't have nothin' to do." Johnny slumped into the seat and fished around in his pocket. "Hey, Steve, you want a cigarette?"

"Yeah, better get a smoke in before you go hanging around by the pumps. Remember last winter when that station by the Ribbon blew up? It was cool-lookin', but me and Soda don't want to end up like Gene Robbins, all crispy-like." Johnny pulled a cigarette out of his carton and sighed; Steve told that story every time someone mentioned the DX and a cigarette in the same conversation. Johnny thought it was because Steve didn't like fire. It would make sense because Steve accidently lit his shirt on fire as a kid. There was a neighborhood joke that he invented stop, drop, and roll.

"Hey, did that guy fix the vending machine?" Johnny mumbled just so there wouldn't be any more silence. Johnny didn't exactly like to talk, but he liked to listen. He liked silence too, just not awkward silence.

"Nope, but I figured out that if you kick it hard enough, the machine will give you what you want." Steve started laughing and Johnny smirked. It was just like Steve to kick a machine when it didn't do what he wanted. To get over that he started fixing up cars so he didn't have to beat up the most expensive machine he owned.

Under his breath Johnny said, "I bet Evie don't have to kick that hard."

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

XXX

The day at the DX was pretty slow; only about four people came to get gas pumped. Most of the time Steve ranted about how the vending machine needed to be repaired or he and Soda argued over radio stations. Johnny, however, didn't pay much mind to what was happening around him; instead he was daydreaming about what he would do when he left and what he was going to about that Soc who seemed like he was going to get some revenge—guys like him always did. That subject was constantly pushed back into his mind.

"Johnny…John!" Steve was snapping his fingers in front of Johnny's face.

Johnny shook and came back to reality. "Huh?"

"The girls are on their way here, lookit." Steve pointed down the block where Sandy, Evie, and Rebecca were making their way towards the DX.

"Oh." Johnny lifted his head and watched as Steve quickly but carefully combed some loose curls into a perfect position.

"Steve!" Evie was half way down the street, but ran anyway, barely missing an oncoming car.

"Hey, Evie, baby, don't hug me, I got oil all over me." She reached him in record time, still full of energy and not out of breath.

"I know." She stepped high on her tip-toes and pecked his lips.

"Well, now, who is this?" Soda turned to face their guest.

"This is Johnny's friend Rebecca. She just moved here, ya know," Sandy told him.

"Well, Miss Rebecca, I am Sodapop Curtis and I guarantee you will remember my name seein' as I'm the only Soda around." He bowed to her and Sandy giggled.

"Nice to meet you." Rebecca conjured up a little smile.

Evie leaned over and whispered, "He's a big fan of the whole chivalry thing."

"Did you spend all this time with those two?" Soda gestured to Evie and Sandy. "I'm proud of you. 'Must be a stubborn one to be able to last more than two hours with them without them putting a pound of paint on your face."

"Hey! It's not paint, it's makeup. And you like it." Evie poked Soda's chest hard.

"Cool it, Evie, I'm sorry." He held his hands up in surrender. "You don't have to go poking me."

"Aw, lay off him, he was just joking around," Sandy defended.

"Fine." Evie glared at him and crossed her arms.

"So, what did you girls do? Any pillow fights or something fun like that?" Soda grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sandy swatted him playfully. "We baked cookies." She held up a cookie tin that they hadn't noticed before.

"That's my girl." Soda pecked her cheek and took the tin. Before they knew it Soda and Steve both had two cookies in their mouths.

"Hey! You are supposed to share those; we made them for the three of you."

"Oh." Steve smiled guiltily and held out the tin to Johnny. He selected one cookie from the three that were left and took a small bite out of it.

"I'm gonna go have a cigarette. Anyone wanna come?" Johnny said in such a quiet voice that it was almost inaudible.

"Nah, you go ahead." Steve told him and went back to eating the remainder of the cookies.

"I'll go," Rebecca said in a soft voice. The expressions on the faces of those around suggested that they were a bit surprised. Johnny nodded for her to follow him and put the rest of his cookie in his mouth.

It would have been very warm out, but the breeze was cooling everything down. The wind clearly wasn't pleasant to Rebecca; every time she put her hair behind her ears, the wind would blow it back out. Johnny started to chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" she asked a bit frustrated.

"It's just, you keep putting your hair back, but the wind keeps blowing it in your face again. I guess it ain't that funny," Johnny pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and held one out to her. She took it and gave a nod of thanks.

"I guess it _was_ a little funny." The faint sounds of a car horn and the rest of the city's sounds took over the conversation. It was about as silent as a city could get as they lit their cigarettes and turned the corner to go around the block.

"So," he began casually. "I didn't know you smoked."

"It's a habit I picked up from my friend—Betty." All around them there were kids playing in the yards and elderly people were sitting on their porches, both in some cases.

"Grammy! Wayne pulled my hair!" a little girl screeched as she ran up the porch to her grandmother.

"Did not! Her hair just got caught in my fist," a boy, about ten, defended. This incited a quiet fit of laughter between Johnny and Rebecca.

"Why?" she asked when they stopped laughing.

"I dunno, I just didn't peg you as a girl that would smoke, that's all." He shrugged and threw down his cigarette and crushed it under his tattered tennis shoes.

"Evie said the same thing, but I guess it just calms me down." That was evident as she took her last drag before dropping the last of it on the ground. She had a more relaxed look to her than before.

He managed a little smirk before saying, "What? Were you nervous to come here? We aren't that scary."

"What about that guy before school? I've got to say he was pretty unnerving." A fear that was more than just being unnerved flashed in her eyes, but she shook it off.

"Well, he just doesn't like me," he said simply.

"Why doesn't he like you?" The breeze picked up and Rebecca shivered a little.

"It's just what I look like and I don't have lots of money like he and his buddies do." Johnny shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh," Rebecca said as they turned the corner in front of the DX.

"Johnny! Where were you guys?" Soda shouted from across the street.

"Yeah, Soda was about to go on and send out a search party," Steve added.

"I didn't think we were gone long," Johnny said nonchalantly as he walked up to them.

"Oh…it could be that I'm just a little impatient. Well, my shift is over, I got to head home. Anyone want to walk with me. Girls? Johnny? " Soda offered.

"I should go too." As Johnny waited for Soda to get his stuff he walked over to Rebecca who was sitting on Steve's car listening to Evie and Sandy bicker. "Do you have a way to get home?"

"Yeah, Evie's brother is going to take me when we go back to her house."

"Okay, Johnnycakes, let's head out. Bye!" Soda shouted over his shoulder as he was already bounding towards his house. Johnny waved, then ran to catch up with Soda.

XXX

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Soda asked when they got to his house.

"I'm sure." Johnny took a drag on his cigarette and pushed himself off the porch railing.

"Well, okay, see ya." Soda turned and went inside. Johnny threw his cigarette down and started to head home.

For some reason every time Johnny tried to turn on to his street he ended up turning back to walk around the block just one more time. After a while, Johnny just decided to head to the drugstore and get a new pack of cigarettes. The closest drugstore was not one he usually went to because Dallas was banned for life from it—something about being caught with the owner's daughter. Dallas couldn't finish the detailed story without _really _heating up Johnny's ears.

The owner reached for his gun when Johnny walked in. Johnny sighed and dipped his head. It really bugged him that whenever he went anywhere the guys behind the counter always though he was going to rob the place.

As Johnny picked up a pack of Camels and pulled the money to pay for it out of his pocket, the owner relaxed a little. Johnny relaxed a little too, but when the cheery music on the radio changed to static Johnny was still sheepish.

"That'd be forty cents," the man behind the counter said finally.

"Oh," Johnny said and pulled another dime out of his pocket—his last one.

"Thanks for your business." The man behind the counter took the money with on hand, but the other was still holding onto the gun.

Johnny nodded to the man behind the counter and opened the door. When he heard the bell of the closing door he also heard the cheery music on the radio turn back on. It seemed as if the man turned the radio off just to make sure he could hear everything incase Johnny tried to pull something.  
Johnny jumped slightly to shouts of, "Greaser!" He shook subtly until the laughter coming from the car faded into the distance. Every time he heard someone scream "greaser" it made him nervous. Sure, Johnny could fight, but he didn't like to be put in the position where he had to, especially if he was fighting Socs. Socs didn't exactly like to fight fair. They always had a couple more guys and weapons.

Johnny shut his eyes for a minute and ended up walking back the lot and smoking at least half of his new pack. For a while Johnny just sat there, feeling the air around him get cooler until an unsettling atmosphere took over the lot.

XXX

It was about ten o'clock when Johnny arrived home. The lights were on, but it was quiet in the house. The only noise was the faint hum from the television set, which was turned down very low. His father was passed out on the couch and his mother was curled up on the other end. It was an odd sight for multiple reasons. For one, they never went to bed before one in the morning, and two, they weren't screaming at each other**—**they actually looked like nice people. Johnny had never seen them asleep before; his parents looked almost happy and at peace. Johnny sighed and snatched a blanket up off the ground. He gently draped it over his mother and strolled tiredly to his room. He shut the door gently and collapsed onto his bed, glad to feel safe for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Hehee...It's been a while since I updated this one. Sorry folks.

Disclaimer: The elements taken from The Outsiders do not belong to me.

* * *

"Boy, is it a goal of yours to piss me off every day?" Johnny, although he slept the night for the first time in a very long while—his exhaustion returned with the sound of his father's gravely voice. "For fucks sake, answer me."

"No, sir."

Harvey Cade grabbed his son by the back of his hair and dropped him down on the cold, wood floor beside the bed. "Get the hell up!" Harvey gave him a swift kick in the stomach before pulling Johnny up and throwing him against the wall, making the boy's head pound.

"Har-vey!" Barbara shrieked. "Your kid has school. I don't want another damn truant officer coming around here telling me I'm a bad mother." Although, Barbara was in another room, Johnny could just picture her stamping her feet like a child with a frustrated pout on her face. Johnny himself, however, was still crumpled on the floor by the wall, bracing himself for however pissed off his father was going to be after arguing with his mother.

"Shut your goddamn mouth. _I know. _Why do you think I'm bothering to be his human alarm clock?" Under his breath, Harvey mumbled, "Damn kid ain't worth the trouble."

XXX

The clock above the office read about 11:40. This wasn't an unusual time for Johnny to arrive. The attendance woman had even come to recognize his face out of the approximately seven-hundred students at Will Roger's high school.

"Mr. Cade, it's not good that you keep coming in to late. You've been missing a lot of very important classes. Two weeks ago, you didn't even show up for that whole week!" She sighed, and then lowered her glasses down on her small nose. "John, please tell me why you've been so late."

Johnny's ears heated up a little bit and he turned his head away. Even through the little sliding glass door of her office, the genuinely concerned stare from her made him agonizingly uncomfortable.

"Johnny? That's what the fellows you pal around with call you, right?"

He nodded.

"Johnny…" she started, but it seemed as if she couldn't finish what she had planned to say. She sighed heavily and started again, "Mr. Cade, here is your pass. Move along to class now."

Johnny felt horrible for putting that look of sadness and disappointment on her caring face that was just starting to get wrinkles, but she was right, he had to get to goddamn class.

XXX

Her second day in school, Johnny found out that every other day, Rebecca was in his study hall. The supervising teacher was kind of rigid so there was no talking allowed—Johnny praised the highest heavens for this because even though he wouldn't mind if she became one of his friends, he wouldn't know what to say.

Johnny sat behind her and a row over so he could watch her. He knew that was weird, but someone as quiet as him would rather find things out by watching rather than asking questions. In the forty or so minutes of looking at her through his peripheral vision, he learned that she was right handed she doodled daisies in the margins of her notes, and was reading _Tess of the D'Urbervilles_. He also learned that even though he took a few years of French, he had no clue how to pronounce that. Johnny was proud for even knowing that it was French. He was in a trance trying to figure that out when the bell rang and his pencil rolled off his desk. Just like a goddamn movie, before he had a chance to reach for it, Rebecca already had it.

"Here," she said, putting it back on the desk and then hurrying to her next class.

If Johnny were Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, or Dally, he would have done anything to keep her focus on him. Soda would have offered to walk her to her next class or gave her a gesture of thanks accompanied by his knight-in-shining-armor smile, but Johnny new none of that would work. He wasn't Soda or Steve or anyone. He was Johnny H. Cade who seemed to be completely invisible to girls. He had no chance with a girl like Rebecca or any girl.

Johnny shoved the stubby pencil into his pocket and went to find Pony for a much needed smoke break.

XXX

The first inhale of tobacco was such a relief and so was talking to Pony. Sure it was Pony's lunch and not his and he should have been in class, but he'd already missed most of the day anyway so what was one more class?

"Gary Bledsoe was telling me that we're going to get a huge pile of homework in biology tonight. I hate that. Darry is going to be on my case about it because he got all A's in biology and I brought home a B last week. It's real hard balancing homework and track, Johnny. If you did track, you'd understand. It's so much work."

Johnny just nodded. He really didn't understand how hard it would be. He missed his lesson on rocks this morning for his science and didn't know how Pony could list all of the bones a person had off the top of his head.

"Johnny, you should really read this play we're talking about in English, The Crucible. Everyone keeps talking about the witches that are in it and stuff, but I keep thinking about the main girl and how she was sneaking around with this older, married guy. I don't know how they didn't get caught. Here, let me read this part to you."

The sound of Pony's voice reading those old words was really nice, he could lean back and smoke and listen to the story. The words didn't make too much sense, but Pony had an alright voice. He did get how this girl really wanted to be with that guy though, but he wasn't having it because he ended up loving his wife after all. He wondered what it felt like to love someone that much. To share intimate experiences more than once and have it mean something unlike the sometimes gross stories Two-Bit and Dally told. That's one think he really liked about Pony, he could talk to Johnny like another person and didn't have to talk like "one of the guys" like the rest of the gang. Rebecca was like that too, she was real and didn't have to pretend to be something. Or so he thought.


End file.
